


Gorgeous

by Mozzarella



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Trans Character, Cunnilingus, M/M, No top surgery for Damien since he binds, Oral Sex, Trans Damien Bloodmarch, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzarella/pseuds/Mozzarella
Summary: a gift for mujaween on tumblrJust a bit of Craig on Damien sexy dad appreciation and body worship





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Mild warnings: Refers to Damien's genitals as 'cunt', 'clit', also no top surgery for Damien, just binding!
> 
> The title means nothing tbh haha it was gonna be "vision" but this one fit the mood more

Craig would be the first to admit he wasn’t the most experienced when it came to getting it on with guys he really liked.

College spent with some casual heteroflexible flings beating each other off in the showers certainly didn’t count, and when he realized that he might actually be looking at much more masculine figures after his breakup with Smashley, it reminded him of how inexperienced he really was. 

Which was why, when he started noticing the intrigued stares he got from the window of his Gothic neighbor’s library, at first he didn’t know what to do. 

 It was flattering, honestly, when he got past the paranoia that his neighbor maybe wanted to suck his blood. Actually meeting Damien put all those fears to rest–he proved to be a great neighbor and a loving parent, and so ridiculously adorable when he got flustered that Craig couldn’t help but tease him, from overly friendly claps on the shoulder to doing his workouts shirtless in the yard in clear view of Damien’s favorite window. 

It came to a head when Damien invited him to his home while their kids were away, with Lucien over at Ernest’s (pretending they weren’t working through adolescent attraction and tension by pulling each other’s pigtails, as it were) and River and the twins spending the weekend with Smashley. 

Damien invited him over with a regal air and more words than Craig could make sense of in one breath, giving way to a sweet blush on pale cheeks when Craig said he’d love to have dinner at his home. Craig had been in his house before, at least in the living room (would Damien call it a living room, what with his whole thing about death?), and while being a bit creeped out, was happy to spend time in Damien’s company, since the time freed up by the girls’ visit away had him unsure of what to do. 

A delicious feast Craig saved up calories for and a few glasses of wine later, Craig had a giggling Damien across his lap embarrassedly trying to hold back what he probably thought was undignified laughter. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the obvious interest in Damien’s eyes and body language, but Craig was kissing down the side of Damien’s neck before he could even give it a second thought, biting through the collar of his shirt when Damien made the most delicious whimpering sounds in response. 

“I honestly,” Damien gasped, “didn’t expect this. But I’m certainly not complaining." 

"You can’t tell me you didn’t, with all the looks you kept giving me at dinner,” Craig pointed out with a smirk. “And when I’m working out in the yard. And when we’re at one of Joseph’s barbecues and you keep checking out my ass." 

Damien looked embarrassed at that, but Craig dispelled his worries by raising one of Damien’s hands and kissing the wrist like he’d seen done in old timey movies by gentlemen. He wasn’t much of the kind of gentleman Damien modeled himself after, but he could put on the charm for somebody worthwhile. 

When he got a hold of the hidden buttons that held together Damien’s shirt (which probably weren’t used in the Victorian era but likely more convenient for every day wear), Damien seemed to pause for a moment, clutching Craig’s hand before he could make much progress past his collarbone. 

"I don’t know if I ever… mentioned it…” Damien began, and Craig settled back seriously, ready to back off if Damien wanted. The other man, however, had yet to let go of his hand or shy away from his touch, so it didn’t seem like he just wanted to end things there. 

“What’s up, dude?” Craig said gently, and Damien carefully extracted his hands, taking hold of his own buttons deliberately.

 "I am–that is, before we continue, and I promise I very much would love to continue–I’m a gentleman, or I strive to be on every occasion. But most people have this idea of me that may not quite line up to what’s underneath my clothes, which is nobody’s business but those who get to see it. And, well,“ Damien said, uncharacteristically stumbling over his words and instead choosing to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way down, revealing another garment underneath–tight underwear that Craig thought he recognized but hadn’t seen in person. 

Damien pulled that off as well, for once short of words, revealing a much less hairy chest than Craig was expecting, and the slightly softer shape of small breasts and slightly wider areola over raised pink nipples, all been hidden under the–was it called a binder? Craig couldn’t be sure, but it sounded right.

 "I am,” Damien said quietly, “I suspect, not in possession of the… parts that you might have expected.”

Craig realized that yes, there was no bulge along the v of his legs, nothing pressing against the crotch settled on his thigh when Damien had climbed into his lap for heated kisses. Damien was trans, Craig realized, and now looking at him thoughtfully, certainly cautiously, gauging his reaction to the revelation. His gaze was lifted to Damien’s but when he looked to what was right in front of him, he realized that Damien’s lovely, cute, soft looking nipples were right at eye level, and he couldn’t help but bring a hand up to cup the small breast and brush a gentle thumb over its tip, eliciting a surprised gasp and a hum of approval. 

“Bro,” Craig murmured in awe, between kitten licks over the sensitive nub, “babe. You’re gorgeous. Don’t wanna take this anywhere you don’t want me to, but I really, really wanna take this as far as you’ll let me. Let me get my mouth all over you. Make you feel good. You deserve to feel so good,” he breathed, and Damien whined, suggesting they take it to bed. Craig agreed wholeheartedly, and without a second thought he hoisted Damien up by the thighs, startling him and arousing him in equal measure, following his path to the stairs where he had to (reluctantly) put him down. 

Damien, almost shyly, even when they were all over each other in the living room, took his hand and led him up the steps, and Craig followed, trying not to trip with the hardness in his pants making him take wider steps. 

“Any hard limits?” Craig asked gently as they got to Damien’s room, sucking marks into his pale neck. “Anything you don’t want me to touch?” 

“No, no, I want you to touch… everything,” Damien said, his voice going low and sultry, sending another wave of arousal right down Craig’s spine and going straight to his dick. 

“You got it, you absolutely–” Craig began, cut off when Damien tugged him into a passionate, hungry kiss that ended with Craig pushing them both down onto the gloriously large, actual four-poster bed, which honestly just made the whole thing sexier. 

It wasn’t long before Damien was a mess on the sheets, stripped of everything but his white shirt, unbuttoned all the way down but exposing the tantalizing blush from his gloriously pink nipples down to the well-groomed trail of hair at his crotch, hairs which tickled Craig’s nose as he latched onto Damien’s slippery wet cunt with his eager mouth, thumb rubbing rhythmic up and around Damien’s swollen clit as the man whined and gasped above him. 

His thighs clenched and loosed, pressing up against Craig’s ears as he ate the other man out, happy with the familiar territory he’d stumbled on but savoring what was entirely new–the gorgeous man above him looking down at him with glossy eyes that still somehow held challenge. 

When he felt Damien’s orgasm cresting, Damien’s legs tightening around his head and locking him in place, Craig poured all his efforts into fucking into him as deep as he was able with three fingers of one hand, while suckling his clit with fervor all through the wave of his coming, salty sweet fluids gushing around his fingers and over his tongue. 

They both had to catch their breath after that, Damien pulling him up and laying kisses over his face both in passion and apology for holding him down, and he returned the favor by taking Craig deep into his throat, making the other man throw his head back in a gasp. It’d been so long with somebody, he forgot how heady it could feel, but one glance at Damien and the deep look in his half lidded eyes, and Craig was convinced this was definitely the first time he’d ever felt this good with somebody. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Craig said breathlessly when he hovered over Damien’s prone form, the man’s hair spread over the pillow, the pale man himself laid out like a fucked out vision on scarlet sheets. 

“Not half bad yourself,” Damien said, and they fell into helpless, warm laughter, even as Craig took to mapping out the contours of Damien’s body with his lips and teeth and tongue and questing fingers. 

And if that beautiful, perfect pale vision was all Craig could think about, whether he was at a party and Damien was decked out in full Victorian regalia or off work in his common man’s IT getup with his hair pulled back and eyes ever-lovely behind those glasses of his, well… 

Nobody had to know. 


End file.
